jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sasuke Sarugakure (Continuum-59343921)
Sasuke Sarugakure is the ninja of the Kuno family. Overview Sasuke had been with the Kuno family his entire life and had watched his lord and lady grow and mature from mere infants and had always felt pride in being their protector and man servant. He was by no means as competent a fighter as either Tatewaki or Kodachi but he could hold his own against any ordinary opponent. His father had considered his skills a great disappointment to their own family’s tradition, but Sasuke had always done his best and considered that enough to at least qualify him to the title of Family Ninja. But off all the skills that he had laboriously mastered the one that served him the best were his dodging and evading skills, his instinct for survival and self-preservation that had helped him to stay alive during the somewhat…wilder phase when his Lord and Lady had been growing up somewhat deranged from chemical addiction. These skills came in handy when the Kuno estate was attacked by Umakusa Suekazen Society mercenaries. Without thought or conscious awareness of what he was doing he dodged a crossbow bolt, and his intimate knowledge of such weapons made him momentarily wonder if he had accidentally tripped one of the Mistress’s little booby trapped surprises when out of the corner of his eye he detected shadowy movement in the direction from which the bolt had been speeding. Attackers usually attack their prey during the early morning hours when the human eye is not yet adjusted from the night to the pale gray of morning. Ninja therefore trained themselves with rigorous conditioning to see better by dawn than most people could under full broad daylight, which was how he knew that he was facing intruders. No sooner did this thought spring to mind then he was hearing the hissing popping sound that a muffled gun would make, and all at once he found himself dodging bullets. Next came a throwing dagger that just missed clipping him by inches, followed in turn by a figure rising up from concealment seeking to cut off his line of escape, which only stiffened his resolve to get out of there with all due haste rather than attempt to braze facing all five of them on his lonesome. Sasuke used a smoke pellet to confuse the enemy as he hit the ground and rolled beneath and around them. He was on his nimble feet one second later and going full out just as fast as his little legs could take him while all hell broke loose behind him and he was suddenly dodging a lot more than just a few traditional accouterments of mayhem and destruction. Fueled by fear and the certainty that he could not take a direct confrontation with his assailants he sprinted across the yard with a fleet-footed surety that would have greatly impressed even his late father. He almost managed to make it all the way to the mansion when his luck ran out at almost the last instant, and something came hissing through the air at a speed far greater than a bullet or an arrow. Sasuke did not see what it was that hit him, he only saw the stars that filled his vision before he went tumbling face first into the grass and skidded to a stop one painfully awkward tumbling roll later. He was out like a light even as the armed commandos began to mass from different quarters of the yard, more than twenty in all and all of them quite well equipped for taking the mansion by force with the clear intent of insuring that there would be no survivors of the impending onslaught. Category:Continuum-59343921